1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy stroller and, more particularly, to a joint for adjustably mounting a backrest support to a stroller frame.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional joint has a first element 6 having a circular cavity 61 surrounded by a wall formed with a plurality of identical teeth 62, a central hole 63, and a sleeve 64 for receiving a segment (not shown) of a stroller frame. Each tooth 62 is tapered at an outer end thereof. A second element 7 has a cup-shaped portion integrated with a sleeve 75 for receiving a backrest support (not shown). The cup-shaped portion defines a cavity 74 and a bottom. A circular boss 71 is formed at an external face of the bottom of the cup-shaped portion, and is surrounded by a plurality of identical teeth 72 corresponding to the teeth 62. A hole 73 extends centrally through the boss 71. A helical spring 80 is received in the cavity 74. A cover 81 having a central hole is received in the cavity 74 so as to compress the spring 80. A rivet 82 is inserted through the hole of the cover 81, the spring 80, and holes 73 and 63, thereby combining the joint and connecting the backrest support to the stroller frame. Because of the wedge-like contact between the outer ends of the teeth 62 and the teeth 72, the teeth 72 can be disengaged from the teeth 62 when subject to a torque, thereby allowing the second element 7 to be rotated. The helical spring 80 urges the teeth 72 to engage with the teeth 62 again, when the first and second elements 6 and 7 are released from the torque. Such joint is structurally complicated. Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or mitigate the abovementioned problem.